


This is Halloween

by uchiha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Haunted House, M/M, hint of Dimitri/Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Ashe and Dedue work together, dressing up as spectres in a haunted house.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxTicketyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/gifts).



> Well it's November 1st already but Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This is part of the Fódlan Frights gift exchange, and it's my gift to Boo. I really hope you like it!

As part of the Garreg Mach University job fair, Ashe found something he could do that wouldn’t take up much time off from his studies. It was working on a haunted house as a spectre, just hiding behind walls to scare the people that paid in to go be scared. It seemed easy, so he applied for it and got it. The first shift had been hard, as he had to learn how to apply the make up and dress up like the spectre he was supposed to be. Thankfully, the job was only until Halloween itself, so it was a month long.

“I swear, this place is haunted for, like real,” A girl he works with says a week into the job. 

“Don’t joke like that Silvia, you know I’m scared of ghosts,” her friend answered, and shivered.

Ashe didn’t see anything out of the ordinary the whole time, well, besides people going through walls, which was part of the whole job. He did get surprised by Dedue though, who appeared from under the stairs, completely dressed up as a pumpkin king, with the head under his arm.

“Dedue?” He asks, recognizing the scar on the man’s hand. 

“Ashe?” He answers, and Ashe smiles. The paint on his face crinkles a little.

“I didn’t realize we were working in the same haunted house,” Ashe had known Dedue, Sylvain, and Claude had applied for the job as well, and Sylvain had been sure to talk about how cool his place was in more than one occasion. 

“I thought I saw you, but with all that make up is hard to tell from afar,” Dedue smiles, and Ashe’s heart skips a beat. 

“Yeah! I’ve been working here since the start, it’s really fun, a lot of people come around,” He smiles back, and Dedue nods.

“They get really scared,” He moves his shoulder, “Though carrying and wearing this head is slightly uncomfortable.”

“I can imagine! Is it really heavy?”

Dedue offers the pumpkin head to Ashe, and Ashe almost drops it. It’s a lot heavier than he thought it was. “Woah!” He lifts it, to put it over his head, and laughs. It’s too big. 

Dedue chuckles, and then they hear the announcing bell that there’s going to be people coming in soon.

“I should go back to the basement,” Dedue says, and Ashe nods, taking off the pumpkin, “I’ll see you later, Ashe.”

They got to hang out a lot after work, which was roughly around three in the morning, and go to McDonalds for breakfast. They talked a lot, about school itself, about their professors, and about their friends.

Dedue had come from Duscur, a country right next to Fódlan, so he didn’t know their friends since high school. Ashe had studied in Faerghus, but a different school from the four that were childhood friends, and so they had something in common that they didn’t have with anyone else. 

There was that, and cooking. 

Dedue was studying to be a chef, and it was difficult work, with difficult hours, and Ashe was always the one to volunteer to try all he made. It was delicious, specially when Dedue cooked things from Duscur. Ashe was studying literature and creative writing, so what he had to do was difficult in a way different from Dedue’s classes, but still hard.

Dedue always encouraged Ashe to work hard, and Ashe loved it. He didn’t realized he had a crush on the guy until the end of September of their second year, and now, a month later, he flusters and stutters whenever Dedue smiles at him.

The month goes by really fast, working and going to school, it gets busier and busier as the month goes on, so Ashe has no time to relax or just chill. But by the time Halloween comes around Ashe sighs in relief.

“One more shift,” He tells Dedue, as they walk together to the house, “And then we can rest!”

Dedue chuckles, and nods, “I can take some time to study more.”

“Oh yeah, are you studying all of reading week?” Ashe hums, he really should study more.

“I am, though Hilda did ask me to make Marianne a cake for her birthday later in the month,” Dedue hums, “She paid a ridiculous amount of money for what she asked.”

“Well,” Ashe smiles, “Your work is worth it.” 

Dedue smiles sheepishly, and Ashe blushes. Dedue is very sweet, no matter what he’s doing, and so Ashe always wants to make him smile. 

The shift goes well, everyone that works with them congratulates each other, there’s some drinks, some food, and then they get ready to go home. The house is cleaned, everything is packed and the bosses take it to storage in the main building of the company. The other people working there help everyone take off their make up, specially those who wear make up on the regular. 

“Mind passing me some cotton?” Ashe asks behind him, only to have Dedue walk up to him.

“Let me,” He soaks the cotton pad in cleaner and Ashe nods. Having his face cleaned up by the guy he has a crush on? Priceless.

When Dedue is done, he smiles, so of course Ashe smiles back. Dedue goes back to brushing his hair, and Ashe stays in his station, fixing his own hair. They don’t really talk when getting ready to go out.

“We’ll leave first ok?” Silvia says, and waves as she leaves the room.

“Don’t forget to lock the door!” her friend, Francia, pipes in as she picks up her bag. Ashe nods, and picks up his bag, while Dedue picks up his and they walk after the girls. 

They go downstairs. to the house’s main floor, chatting between the four of them. Dedue opens the door for the girls when they reach the foyer, and holds it for Ashe to leave too. Before Ashe can step out though, he feels a pull on his shoulder. 

Turning around, Ashe is shocked to see no one there. Dedue raises an eyebrow, but before he can say anything, he goes flying to the wall on the side. The door shut closed, and Ashe screams.

“Dedue!” He runs towards the other, as Dedue stands up.

“I’m ok,” He says, but he twitches when Ashe tries to touch his forehead.

“You’re not ok, let’s get out of here and go to the hospital,” Ashe is worried, even if there’s no blood visible.

They walk to the door, and Ashe tries the knob. It turns, both sides, but the door won’t open. They’re trapped.

“What the hell?” Ashe pulls on the knob, but it doesn’t budge. 

Dedue tries to pull it, and nothing. “It’s locked, somehow.” He frowns, as he looks into the house, “let’s try the backdoor.” 

They walk to the kitchen, and then the small dinning area the house has, and as soon as they get closer to the door, they see it close shut. 

“D-did you see that?” Ashe asks, as he gets closer to Dedue, holding onto his arm. Dedue puts his free hand on top of Ashe’s and nods.

“We have to find a way out,” He says, and Ashe nods, “Let’s try the windows.”

They go to the living room, Ashe clinging to Dedue’s arm, and try the windows. They’re all uncharacteristically locked. Dedue tries to kick one, but it doesn’t break. Ashe starts to hyperventilate, and Dedue stops trying to kick the window down.

“Ashe,” He says. Ashe is clinging a lot more now, holding onto Dedue’s whole arm, “Ashe, listen to me.”

Ashe looks up at Dedue’s face, and nods, trying really hard to breathe normally.

“You’re fine, you’re with me, so nothing can harm you. Ok?”

Ashe nods once more, but his hands are shaking. “D-Dedue…”

“Let’s sit somewhere,” Dedue looks around, spotting the living room couch on the room next to the one they’re at, so he starts moving, thankfully that Ashe is holding onto him.

They sit and Ashe looks up at Dedue, but he’s too anxious, he can barely breathe.

“Ashe…” Dedue doesn’t know what to do, he moves his bag out of the way between them, and pulls Ashe closer to his body. Hugging him awkwardly with one arm, Dedue hums a song to help calm down Ashe. 

Ashe is still breathing too hard, but he tries to focus on the song. After a while, it helps. He’s starting to calm down, but his chest is aching. He lifts his head to say something to Dedue, only to see a woman standing behind him.

“Dedue!” Ashe whispers, and Dedue looks at him, “Be-behind you,” Dedue turns, and the woman laughs and disappears.

“… What was that?” Dedue looks at Ashe, who’s panicking again. “Ashe…” Ashe is shaking now, and Dedue thinks for a moment, before looking at Ashe, using his free hand and lifting Ashe’s face.

Without any other words, Dedue presses his lips to Ashe’s. Ashe gasps, and closes his eyes, trying to focus on the kiss. Dedue pets his head as they kiss, resting his hand on Ashe’s nape, and caressing his skin with the tip of his fingers. Ashe sighs, as he separates his lips from Dedue’s.

“Dedue…” He starts, biting his lips.

“Don’t,” Dedue says, “that’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.”

“You should— Wait, what?” Ashe looks at him, his eyes open like saucers.

“I like you,” Dedue confesses, his cheeks tinting pink, making him look a million times more attractive. 

“Really?” Ashe is so shocked, he doesn’t register the hand on his back. It’s not Dedue’s.

“Really,” Dedue smiles, and Ashe leans in to kiss him again. 

Dedue chuckles, and kisses him once, twice, and before they can get farther, Ashe separates from Dedue again.

“I- I like you too,” Ashe says blushing furiously, “For the record.”

Dedue chuckles once more, “Mind if I kiss you more then?”

“Not at all,” Ashe lets go of Dedue’s arm, and feels something or someone push him from behind, right onto Dedue’s lap. He gasps, and turns around, seeing the woman disappear again.

Dedue pulls him up, looking where the woman disappeared too, “are you ok?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Ashe smiles, and moves enough to get his lips on Dedue’s again.

They sit there, kissing slowly for what feels like forever. They move slightly, separating only to breathe, and Ashe moves enough to rest his whole body on top of Dedue’s. Sitting on Dedue’s lap, Ashe blushes, as his arms go around Dedue’s shoulders, and his mouth is invaded by Dedue’s tongue.

Ashe moans quietly, and Dedue wraps his arms around Ashe’s middle. Their kiss is starting to get heated, with their bodies pressed together so closely, Dedue can’t help but react to Ashe’s moan.

Ashe decides to set more adventurous, and wants to ask Dedue if he can touch him under his shirt, when a noise scares them. They separate, and Ashe holds in a breath, his hands shaking slightly. Dedue holds him tightly, as they hear the sound of something banging really loudly again.

Ashe moves from Dedue’s lap as soon as Dedue lets go of his hips, and when he stands up, Dedue stands up with him, holding his hand tightly. They look at each other and nod, walking towards the front door, and another bang is heard.

As if in slow motion, Dedue and Ashe see the door suddenly drop, and there stands Dimitri, with an axe, staring at them, bewildered.

“Are you guys ok?” Sylvain asks, his head appearing from the side of the doorframe.

“Y-yes?” Ashe says, and Dedue nods.

“Awesome, let’s get the hell out of here,” Sylvain nods, and stares into the distance. 

“She’s a ghost,” Dedue says, as he steps over the door, his hand still tangled with Ashe’s. 

“I knew that,” Sylvain looks away from the lady that’s standing in the hallway.

“We got a call from one of your coworkers, they sounded really scared and told us how the house was locked with you in it,” Dimitri explains, as he looks at the door on the floor. 

“Felix has the car running, and he’s pissed to all hells,” Sylvain laughs, and he winks at Ashe when Ashe looks at him. 

Ashe blushes, but asks anyway, “Why is he pissed?” 

“The call interrupted his make out session with Dimitri,” Sylvain says, and Ashe can see Dimitri’s ears turn a bright shade of red. 

“Let’s just go,” Dimitri mutters, and Dedue nods. 

He’s always been really grateful to Dimitri, who was the one to open his house to him, as an international student. Dedue loved the blond man and was undoubtedly loyal to him. Ashe sometimes felt jealous of that relationship but…. Dedue is the one holding his hand right now, isn’t he? 

Felix drives everyone to the police station, where they report the house, only to have Alois, the nice policeman, tell them the house is always a mess on Halloween. Felix makes a scene, saying something about endangering people and the uselessness of policemen, but Sylvain keeps Ashe busy by talking to him about all the costumes he saw today on kids. 

By the time they get to Dimitri’s house (“I’m not going anywhere else, fuck it,” Felix had said), everyone is tired, and the sun is rising. Dimitri goes to put the axe back in the emergency box, and Felix goes to the kitchen, with Sylvain, to make breakfast.

“I know that was weird,” Dedue says before Ashe can speak, “But I really do like you, so… Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Ashe blushes a brilliant scarlet, and nods, unable to speak. Dedue smiles, and leans in to kiss him, when Sylvain comes out of the kitchen, wearing a Santa hat, and laughing.

“What? Halloween is over, os Merry Christmas!”

Ashe laughs, and Dedue shakes his head, as Dimitri enters the room, yawning. 

“You guys can sleep in the guests rooms, just pick your favourite one,” Dimitri says, stretching his arms.

“The one with the red curtains is mine,” Sylvain says, turning on the radio and singing along as he walks to the kitchen again.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Ashe trembles, and Dedue puts an arm around his shoulders.

“If you stay up, I’ll stay up with you,” Dedue says, and Ashe smiles.

“Thank you, Dedue.”

Felix comes out a moment later, calling everyone to the table in the kitchen, so they can have eggs and bacon. 

“Nothing like some grease to finish off an eventful Halloween!” Sylvain says, as he serves everyone some orange juice.

“I thought it was Christmas already,” Dimitri comments, and Felix glares at him.

“Oh yeah, we need to put the tree up,” Sylvain stuffs his mouth with bacon, and Ashe laughs. 

Under the table, Dedue presses his knee, and smiles at Ashe. Ashe smiles back, and starts eating. Hopefully he can tell Anette he has a date soon, and then he can freak out about it, knowing full well that Dedue likes him already.

For now, he’s going to enjoy the food, the questionable music, and the company.


End file.
